renamon the soul of the fox
by impmonrules
Summary: Now renamon's found herself in a strange place known as Death city. Even more surprising is the fact that some weapons are actually people! Also, these weapon-people things eat either innocent souls or evil souls, and the mighty leader of the warriors of justice? he bounces. HE BOUNCES. This is gonna be fun.
1. Chapter 1

"Uhhh, where am I?" the tall fox asked herself as she slowly rose from the corner of a dark alley. "Hmm, it would appear that I'm in a city, but which one? I guess I'll just have to find out," And with that, she leapt up onto the roof with ease to scan her surroundings. "Strange," she said "I have never seen or heard anything like this before." It was a strange city with oddly shaped skulls decorated all over and a large building in the center with humongous candles surrounding it. Even stranger is the moon, which is in a crescent shape but has an odd face giggling down on the city and constantly grating its teeth so much they bleed. "Stay away from me!" a voice rang out. "Someone's in trouble. Humph, I'm starting to sound like that character, Batman." She thought as she dashed with inhuman speed towards the cry for help, ironically like batman would.

**Hey, sorry guys, I've been busy with schoolwork but I should be able to continue writing my stories. Also, about this story, anyone like to name a new OC of mine, specifically, the one who cried for help any ideas? It would be welcome to tell me. By the way, sorry rebmul, I'm sticking to what would happen if these characters entered this anime world and I don't think any of these characters would fall for a red dinosaur, a small demon with an attitude, a small bunny, or, an upright fox that shoots diamond shards, while I do support yoko x simone, I'm sticking with the plot. Terriermon's not exactly a wing man.**


	2. the twig

"Leave me alone!" a child, just a teenager, yelled as he was being chased by three thugs. "Awww, come on, twig!" one of the thugs yelled after him as they chased him into a corner in an alley. "Not so tough now, are you, twig?" taunted the large man to the left. "Don't make me fight you!" the boy they called "twig" said as his arms turned into metal poles in a flash of light. "Awww ain't he cute, boys-aurgh!" the boss yelled as the boy slammed his right weapon-arm into his stomach, then his face. "Hey!" the other two said as they restrained the poor boy. "Let me go!" he yelled. "Stupid brat!" the boss whined as he got up. The boss then pulled out a large pipe and advanced on the helpless half-weapon half-kid. Suddenly, a feminine voice rang out saying: "no means no, boys"

"What the-" a thug asked before receiving a flying fox foot to the face. "Huh?" another said before getting chucked across the alley. "What the hell?" the boss yelled at the fox women who disposed of his men so easily. She responded by jumping into the air and saying: "Diamond Storm!" and sending a barrage of crystal shards at the unfortunate thug. The explosion could be seen by a mile, and was spotted by a certain meister and her friend.

"That was awesome! Who are you?" the boy asked his savior. "My name is Renamon. If you're alright then I guess this is goodbye." She responded "Wait! I'm a weapon! Look!" he yelled as he turned into a metal bo-staff "See?" he said. "Interesting… wherever I am, they have living weapons." Renamon thought "we could be partners!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Partners… Why does that sound familiar?" Renamon muttered to herself "What?"

"Alright then, I guess we're partners." Renamon responded. "Awesome, let's go!" he yelled. "What's your name?" Renamon asked this "partner" of hers "Me? Oh! People call me twig! You know because I'm a staff." Twig responded "C'mon, we've gotta go to the academy!" "The what?" The fox-woman asked "That thing!" Twig responded and pointed at a large building with a skull entrance and impossibly giant candles "Oh."

"What do you think Maka?" Soul, the living scythe asked his meister. "I don't know," responded the schoolgirl, hot-tempered meister, "I can't get a good read on it." She said as she watched the fox creatures' weapon transform into a staff. "I'm having trouble with finding her soul." "I heard them say something about the academy" Soul said. "I heard that too. But is she an enemy?" Maka responded "I don't know, but I think lord death should know about this." "Me too, let's go." Soul said, his face glinting in the blade.


End file.
